El niño que vivió
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Cuando Ichigo cumple quince años se entera de una gran noticia: él no es un chico común, él es un mago, y no cualquiera, es el niño que venció al mago oscuro, él niño que vivió.


**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**El mundo de Harry Potter (encantamientos, personajes, etc.) pertenecen a J.K. ROWLING.**

**Y como me encantan ambos fandoms me tomé el atrevimiento de fusionarlos.**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC.**

* * *

><p><strong>EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ<strong>

**.**

**.**

Era un soleado diecisiete de junio y una familia de tres integrantes disfrutaba de un día de campo a la orilla de un bello río. Era sábado por lo que no se tenían que preocupar por la escuela o el trabajo al día siguiente.

Los papás contemplaban alegres desde debajo de un frondoso árbol como su hijo de seis años, de cabello negro algo alborotado y ojos cafés corría en círculos tratando de atrapar una mariposa amarilla.

El niño ignorante de que ya tenía un destino trazado, destino que incluía fama, gloria y poder, pero también llanto, tristeza y dolor, era feliz disfrutando los momentos que pasaba con sus padres.

La mujer llamada Masaki era joven, de cabello castaño y un poco ondulado, el cual llevaba recogido en un coleta baja. Tenía una gran belleza, pero lo que la hacía especial a los ojos de su marido era su gran sonrisa y el aura tan cálida que emanaba, ella era el sol de su esposo Isshin.

Isshin era un hombre apuesto, de cabello corto negro y de barba. Era alegre y muy protector con su familia.

Ambos trabajaban en unas oficinas de gobierno desde hacía casi seis años, poco después de que nació su hijo. Pero eso sólo era una fachada porque escondían algo asombroso, sin embargo eso mismo que ocultaban era lo que los ponía en riesgo, sobre todo a su hijo Ichigo, por eso a él también se lo escondían.

De pronto el cielo azul se volvió negro y las nubes ocultaron al sol, un fuerte viento comenzó a sentirse. Era el presagio de que algo estaba por cambiar, de que los hilos del destino se estaban moviendo para que todas las piezas se acomodaran en su lugar.

Isshin y Masaki se pusieron de pie de inmediato, mirando a los alrededores. Ichigo comenzó a llorar asustado, pues el ambiente se había tornado pesado.

—Nos han encontrado. —exclamó Isshin alterado. —protege a Ichigo. —con desesperación le indicó a su esposa, quien corrió a abrazar a su hijo.

Isshin recitó un conjuro y en su mano comenzó a brillar una esfera de luz roja. Ichigo no entendía lo que pasaba. Jamás había visto a su padre hacer algo así y bien sabía que eso no era normal.

—Muéstrate. —ordenó viendo hacia unos árboles cercanos. Sólo pasaron un par de segundos para que una figura extraña apareciera.

Estaba envuelta en una manta negra que le cubría la cara y cuerpo, pero el poder que emanaba era más que suficiente para hacerle saber que era aquel que los perseguía, el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, aquel que hacía temblar a cualquiera con sólo escuchar su nombre.

—Tú. —susurró Isshin sorprendido, pero no por el hombre que tenía enfrente, sino por la persona que estaba detrás de él, aquella a la que consideraba un amigo y a quien le confío la vida de su familia y la propia. —nos has traicionado. —señaló con pesar.

El señalado traidor no se movió, sólo lo observó de manera fría.

—No lo culpes por decidir servirme. —comentó la figura encapuchada. —el temor y el poder siempre superan a la amistad. ―mencionó con aquella tenebrosa voz que atemorizaba a cualquiera.

Isshin no pudo verlo, pero sabía que detrás de aquella capucha una sonrisa siniestra se estaba mostrando.

Masaki agarró más fuerte a Ichigo y sacó de entre sus ropas una varita negra.

—He tardado un poco en encontrarlos, pero al fin podré deshacerme de ese niño. ―advirtió el hombre encapuchado.

Durante los seis años los había buscado incansablemente, hasta que aquella persona se los entregó.

—No te lo permitiré. —declaró Isshin mientras le lanzaba la energía roja a la figura encapuchada, pero el hombre la desvió utilizando sólo su palma, haciendo gala de su fama de ser uno de los magos más temibles y poderosos.

Isshin sabía que ese tipo de magia no podría vencerlo, tendría que recurrir a la magia ancestral, así que de sus ropas sacó una varita delgada de color negro.

―Quema Engetsu. ―dijo Isshin, al momento su varita se trasformó en una espada de llamas con el mango rojo oscuro y la guardia hexagonal.

Isshin arrojó una gran llamarada de fuego a su contrincante, pero él sacó rápidamente su varita, también en color negro.

No fue necesario utilizar el máximo poder para neutralizar el ataque de Isshin. Las llamas se encontraron con una fuerte energía roja despedida de la punta de la varita del hombre encapuchado.

Ambos lucharon por conseguir el control, al final Isshin perdió y recibió el golpe de la energía roja, cayendo al suelo herido.

Masaki quiso correr a ayudarlo, pero su esposo le gritó que se detuviera, que tenía que proteger a Ichigo.

El mago oscuro decidió que ya era tiempo de dejar de jugar, así que señaló con la varita a Isshin, quien ya estaba de nuevo en pie.

―Avada Kedavra. ―pronunció, un destello verde salió de la varita dirigido a Isshin, quien de inmediato cayó al suelo, ya sin vida.

―¡Isshin! ―gritó aterrorizada Masaki ante la demostración de crueldad del hombre que utilizó una de las maldiciones imperdonables. Ella lloró la muerte de su esposo, pero no dejó de proteger a su hijo, necesitaba ser valiente para él.

El hombre encapuchado se deslizó rápidamente hasta quedar frente a la madre e hijo.

Ella activó mentalmente el comando y la varita se trasformó en arco, lanzándole varias flechas al hombre, quien las desviaba con destellos de luz azul de su varita sin trasformar.

Ichigo seguía asustado y al ver que su padre no se movía se soltó de su madre y corrió hacia él. El mago oscuro vio la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con quien podría derrotarlo.

―Avada Kedavra. ―gritó el mago y el destelló de luz verde siguió una trayectoria hacia Ichigo, quien había volteado y se quedó quieto al ver el encantamiento ir hacia él.

Todo pasó muy rápido frente a sus ojos, cuando se dio cuenta su mamá estaba frente a él recibiendo el ataque. Ni siquiera pudo decirle algo cuando cayó al suelo, también sin vida.

Ni Isshin ni Masaki tuvieron tiempo para unas últimas palabras, pero sin duda hubieran sido palabras de amor para su hijo.

El niño se arrodilló ante su mamá y comenzó a llorar.

El mago encapuchado se acercó a él, ya con la seguridad de que nadie interferiría en sus planes.

―Ahora si niño, ha llegado tu final. ―le dijo sin pizca de remordimientos por lo que había hecho y lo que pensaba hacer. Ichigo levantó su carita mojada por las lágrimas y lo miró a sus ojos. ―Avada Kedavra. ―pronunció dirigiendo la maldición al niño.

La luz verde iba directo al niño y el mago ya estaba saboreando su victoria, que le garantizaba que no habría nadie capaz de evitar que realizara sus planes, pero para su sorpresa e incomprensión el hechizo rebotó y regresó a él, quien se desvaneció como el humo.

Desde la distancia el hombre que ahora era su servidor no podía creer lo que pasó, su amo había muerto por su propio ataque.

En minutos dos figuras, que también llevaban capas negras, aparecieron junto a ese hombre.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó un hombre de cabello rubio, mientras el otro encapuchado corrió hacia el cuerpo inerte de la mujer para arrodillarse y tomarla entre brazos.

―Él los traicionó, le dijo al señor oscuro donde estaban Masaki e Isshin. También trató de matar al niño pero el hechizo se volvió en su contra y fue derrotado. ―dijo el servidor del mago oscuro.

Él no era tan fuerte como para atacar a aquel mago, que era temido, respetado y conocido por muchos como el mago más poderoso.

El hombre rubio asintió con pena y caminó para reunirse con los cuerpos de Isshin y Masaki, creyendo en las palabras de ese mago que alguna vez fuera amigo de la pareja asesinada, quien aprovechó la situación para huir.

―Masaki. ―se lamentaba el hombre arrodillado. ―te dije que esto pasaría, debiste hacer algo antes. ―le reprochó al mago rubio sin mirarlo. ―¡Debiste protegerla Urahara! ―exclamó desesperado.

―Lo intentamos. ―respondió el hombre. ―pero confiamos en la persona equivocada. Ahora sólo nos queda proteger al niño.

―¿Protegerlo de quién?, si el señor oscuro ha muerto. ―el hombre seguía aferrado al cuerpo de Masaki.

―¿Por qué…?―el niño comenzó la pregunta con timidez y miedo, pues desconocía a esos hombres. ―¿Por qué mataron a mis papás?¿qué era él? ―lanzó sus preguntas al hombre rubio que lo miraba con dolor y tristeza.

―Eres muy pequeño para comprenderlo aún. ―dijo el rubio sacando un pequeño aparato semejante a un encendedor pero con el dibujo de un pato.

―¿Qué vas a hacer Urahara? ―preguntó el acompañante del rubio.

―Es mejor que olvide estos sucesos, al menos hasta que tenga la capacidad de asimilarlo todo. ―dijo el rubio y apretó el aparato, se hizo una pequeña explosión con humo a la vez que una cabeza de pato se movía por el resorte.

El niño cayó dormido.

―Cuando despierte pensará que sus papás murieron en un accidente. ―comentó Urahara. ―Ahora debes irte antes de que alguien más te vea aquí. Pero antes debo de pedirte algo….

**oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo**

Al mismo tiempo una niña de seis años de cabello negro y ojos violetas lloraba desconsoladamente, sentada en medio de los cuerpos de sus padres, a unos metros de ella yacía el cuerpo de una extraña criatura que momentos antes había acabado con la vida de sus padres.

Parado frente a la niña estaba un hombre alto, de cabello negro, blanco y de ojos grises, en su mano llevaba una varita negra.

Él había llegado a tiempo para evitar que la niña sufriera daños, pero pensaba que quizá en lugar de hacerle un bien sólo la condenó a una vida de tristeza por la muerte de sus padres.

No la podía dejar ahí de todas formas, así que caminó hacia ella y la cargó.

La niña lo vio con sus ojos llorosos y él sintió compasión.

Él era perteneciente a una de las familias más prestigiosas y poderosas del mundo mágico, sobre todo una muy tradicional, pero al ver a la niña tan indefensa no pudo más que pensar en romper algunas reglas.

El gran Byakuya Kuchiki se haría cargo de una niña Muggle.

Aunque el destino le tenía preparada una gran sorpresa con esa pequeña niña llamada Rukia.

**oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo**

Kisuke Urahara seguía de pie frente a los cuerpos sin vida de los esposos Kurosaki, mientras en sus brazos cargaba al niño inconsciente.

Él sabía que el pequeño Ichigo estaba destinado a ser alguien grande, su nombre sería recordado por muchas generaciones, porque desde ese momento se había convertido en el niño que sobrevivió, en el niño que había vencido al señor oscuro.

Pero por lo mismo también ya no era seguro que regresara al mundo mágico, él era muy chico para llevar sobre sus hombros toda la carga que representaba ser Ichigo Kurosaki.

Los pensamientos del mago rubio fueron interrumpidos al escuchar a una moto estacionarse detrás de él, igualmente apareció a su lado una mujer de cabello morado que llevaba una túnica negra.

De la gran moto negra se bajó un hombre alto, moreno, de cabello largo negro y de un parche en el ojo, que caminó hasta acercarse a Urahara.

―Así que este es el niño que vivió. ―comentó el recién llegado con interés.

―Veo que la noticia ya se ha regado Zaraki. ―comentó Urahara.

Zaraki era uno de los hombres de confianza de Urahara, a veces podía ser medio imprudente, arrebatado y con pésimo sentido de la orientación, pero sin duda le era leal.

―Así es, ya muchos están festejando la caída de ya sabe quién. ―dijo Zaraki de forma burlesca para hacer referencia a la manera tonta en la que llamaban al mago oscuro por temerle.

―Espero que no sea muy apresurada. ―susurró la única mujer presente. ―Además creo que los festejos podrían ser más prudentes. ― manifestó con cierto enojo.

En lo que recorrió de camino había visto mínimo diez fiestas en honor a la caída del mago oscuro, cada una de ellas ruidosa y muy llamativa. Se suponía que las personas como ellos, magos, y todo lo referente a ellos debía permanecer oculto a la vista de los demás, pero no, ahí estaban magos como Kanonji lanzando fuegos artificiales al cielo, y no comunes, sino de aquellos que al lanzarlos y explotar en el aire adquirían distintas formas, como esa de él haciendo su pose del "Buajajaja", que se veía en el cielo en ese momento.

―No te enojes por eso Yoruichi. ―comentó Urahara. ―realmente están felices de ya no tener que temer más. ―estaba seguro que si ella averiguaba que él había sido el distribuidor de los fuegos artificiales de Don Kanonji recibiría una reprimenda.

―Lo que no entiendo. ―la bruja adoptó un tono más serio. ―es como consiguió él dar con el paradero de los Kurosaki.

Pues ella estaba enterada del hechizo de protección que tenían.

―Los han traicionado. ―informó Urahara. ―por eso es necesario proteger a Ichigo, aunque él haya desaparecido muchos de sus seguidores pueden intentar dañarlo. ―comentó mirando al niño que seguía durmiendo entre sus brazos. Luego se giró hacia el hombre del parche. ―Zaraki, te confío al niño, llévalo a salvo hasta su nuevo hogar.

―Así lo haré. ―dijo Zaraki recibiendo al niño en brazos.

―¿Qué estás diciendo Kisuke? ―reprochó enojada Yoruichi. ―Los únicos familiares que le quedan son muggles ¿estás seguro de querer dejarlo con ellos?

―Sí, es por su bien. ―Yoruichi no objetó, comprendía a lo que se refería.

―Pero. ―interrumpió Zaraki. ― ¿Por qué tiene el cabello naranja? ―preguntó extrañado, pues por lo que recordaba el niño era de cabello negro.

―Es consecuencia del hechizo, supongo. ―declaró Urahara. ―¿A que no es un color bonito? ―preguntó con una sonrisa.

Yoruichi sólo movió la cabeza negativamente y Zaraki se quedó conforme con la explicación, caminó hacia la moto para subirse con el niño en brazos.

Urahara y Yoruichi se quedaron en el lugar en espera de otros magos que levantarían los cuerpos y borrarían los rastros de magia, después irían a la casa de la nueva familia del niño. Lo más probable sería que llegaran antes de Zaraki, ya que él no podía aparecerse y casi siempre tomaba un camino equivocado.

―Así que eres fuerte ¿eh? ―dijo Zaraki mirando al niño. ―ya nos mediremos fuerzas después. ―sonrió. Si fue capaz de sobrevivir a un ataque del mago más temido, sería un buen oponente.

**oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo**

**Nueve años después en la ciudad de Inuzuri….**

Un chico de quince años de cabello corto color naranja caminaba rumbo a la escuela sin desayunar, pues en la mañana se le había ocurrido mencionar a su tía que había soñado con una moto que volaba, y ella se había enojado tanto que a punta de gritos lo corrió de la casa. Ni siquiera lo felicitó por su cumpleaños.

No es que su tía no lo quisiera, él lo sabía, sólo que era una mujer muy poco imaginativa, no le gustaba nada que para ella no fuera normal.

Todavía recordaba el regaño que recibió cuando le dijo que sería mago en un proyecto de la escuela, esa fue la única vez que su tía mintió diciendo que estaba enfermo para que no asistiera ese día al evento.

Seguía sin entender porque su tía y su primo tenían tanta aversión a la imaginación y fantasía.

Imaginación. Eso es lo que a él le sobraba, quizá por eso sentía que no pertenecía a esa casa. No quería parecer un malagradecido con su tía que lo cuidó desde que sus padres murieron, pero a él le gustaba imaginarse viviendo situaciones menos monótonas, le gustaba creer que era especial.

En un tiempo se creyó un mago de verdad, pues en una ocasión que estaba aburrido dibujó con un gis un pequeño conejo en el piso y segundos después creyó que este cobraba vida y comenzaba a saltar por el patio, estaba a punto de agarrarlo pero su tía lo llamó y cuando regresó su vista al conejo, este se encontraba en el piso, como un dibujo solamente. Pero su tía rápidamente se encargó de volverlo a la realidad, había sido un tonto, ya que los magos no existían.

Pero en sus sueños si podía ser muchas cosas y últimamente sueños raros lo perseguían, motos que volaban, encapuchados que arrojaban magia con varitas y luego esa voz que lo llamaba. Se veía en un pasillo oscuro y muy largo, a lo lejos veía una luz poderosa pero que no lo lastimaba, desde esa luz escuchaba a alguien llamándolo, no sentía miedo, al contrario, sabía que debía de ir, por eso corría hacia la luz, pero nunca podía llegar ya que el pasillo siempre se alargaba impidiéndole alcanzar su objetivo.

No sabía porque tenía esos sueños pero parecían tan reales que lo asustaban.

Ichigo caminó a través del parque para cortar camino.

―Mira ahí va. ―escuchó los murmullos de la gente. Supuso que era por su cabello, pues la mayoría lo consideraba vándalo.

No le prestó más atención y siguió avanzando. Una mariposa negra y de mediano tamaño voló cerca de él, se detuvo y la mariposa también lo hizo, eso lo admiró. Ichigo alzó el brazo izquierdo y abrió la palma de la mano, la mariposa estaba a punto de posarse sobre ella pero una piedra la asustó.

Volteó para ver el causante de aquella acción.

―Ganju. ―expresó fastidiado.

―Hola Ichigo―saludó el muchacho mayor que él por diez años. ―pensé que la mariposa te estaba molestando y como soy buen primo no dudé en defenderte. ―sonrió.

Ichigo rodó los ojos y se giró para seguir su camino a la escuela.

Ganju se sintió aliviado de que no pidiera más explicaciones.

Ya había llegado al final del parque cuando a Ichigo le llamó la atención que una lechuza se parara en un árbol y dejara caer una carta. En primera porque era de día y ellas eran aves nocturnas, y en segunda porque ¿desde cuándo las lechuzas llevaban cartas?

Con curiosidad se acercó a la carta y la levantó. Se sorprendió al ver que iba dirigida a él.

Estaba por abrirla cuando se la arrebataron de las manos.

―Ganju dame esa carta. ―replicó de inmediato el chico al ver a su primo frente a él. A veces se ponía de fastidioso como en ese momento.

―Lo siento Ichigo pero esta vez me la quedaré. ―dijo y salió corriendo antes de que Ichigo pudiera pegarle para quitársela.

Ichigo quiso seguirlo pero recordó que llevaba el tiempo justo para clases y no quería llegar tarde ya que de por si gracias a su cabello los maestros y el director lo consideraban como chico problema. Su primo trabajaba en una fábrica y llegaba por la noche, así que esperaría para darle su merecido al cabeza dura de Ganju.

Él siguió su camino a la escuela sin saber que ese día su vida cambiaría.

**oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo**

De regreso a casa se sorprendió al ver estacionada en la entrada a una moto negra, parecida a la de su sueño.

Silenciosamente se acercó a la puerta, que estaba entreabierta permitiéndole ver el interior y escuchar la conversación.

―No Zaraki, no dejaré que te lo lleves. ―dijo su tía Kukaku enfadada. ―él no correrá el mismo destino de sus padres y de él.

Ichigo no podía ver al hombre de frente, sólo vio su espalda, que fue suficiente para darse cuenta que era un hombre fuerte y de gran tamaño.

―Ese muchacho tiene derecho a saber sus orígenes y saber lo que ocurrió con sus padres. ―dijo el hombre con voz gruesa.

Ante las palabras dichas por el hombre desconocido, Ichigo entró a la casa.

―¿Qué es lo que debo saber? ―preguntó. ¿Acaso sus sospechas de que su tía y su primo le ocultaba cosas serían ciertas?, pues siempre le pareció raro que no quisieran contarle nada sobre ellos.

―Pero mira cómo has crecido. ―comentó Zaraki viéndolo. ―supongo que ya te habrás vuelto fuerte y podrás enfrentarte a mí. ―sonrió de forma macabra para Ichigo, quien retrocedió un paso. Se estaba planteando la idea que quizá ese hombre no estuviera muy bien de sus facultades mentales.

―Ichigo, sube a tu cuarto. ―ordenó la tía de cabello negro.

―No Kukaku. ―dijo de forma tajante Zaraki impidiendo que Ichigo diera un paso más. ―este muchacho debe saber que es famoso, que sus padres fueron famosos y la forma en que murieron.

Ichigo abrió los ojos y su tía se tensó.

―¿Qué no murieron en un accidente de auto? ―preguntó.

―Claro que no, ya parece que alguien como ellos podrían morir así. ―se quejó el hombre alto. ―pero ya habrá tiempo para que sepas tu historia. Ahora prepara tus cosas que te vienes conmigo a la Academia Shinigami.

―¿Academia Shinigami? ―preguntó Ichigo confundido.

―¿Qué, ni eso sabes? ―Ichigo se ofendió por la pregunta. ―La Academia Shinigami es el nombre de la mejor escuela para magos. ―comentó Zaraki. ―Y tú eres un mago. ―agregó fastidiado al notar que Ichigo seguía sin entender.

―Yo no puedo ser un mago. ―comentó Ichigo incrédulo.

―Claro que lo eres, ¿acaso no te han pasado cosas extrañas cuando estás enojado o enfadado?

Ahora que recordaba así era, una vez un chico no dejaba de molestarlo, Ichigo se enfureció y de repente a aquel chico se le cayeron los pantalones, quedando en vergüenza. Y así como en esa ocasión le habían pasado algunas pequeñas cosas que no sabía cómo explicar.

―¿Pero cómo puedo ser un mago? ―preguntó el muchacho confundido.

―Porque tus padres lo eran. ―comentó Kukaku resignada. Sabía que Urahara no se detendría hasta lograr que Ichigo fuera a la escuela de magia. ―Nunca te lo quise decir porque no quería que corrieras su destino, pero veo que las cosas siempre retoman su cauce.

―Sí mis padres eran magos ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?

―Ellos no querían que tú lo supieras, no hasta que crecieras un poco más. ―comentó Kukaku, quien era hermana de Isshin. ―Cuando este hombre te trajo el día que tus padres murieron juré que te protegería, que tu no morirías como ellos, por eso jamás te hablé de como murieron y de lo que eras.

―¿Cómo murieron ellos? ―Preguntó Ichigo.

―Hace muchos años el mundo mágico era gobernado por un ser oscuro. ―intervino su tía. ―era un mago muy poderoso y cruel, si alguien se oponía a su deseos de conquista lo eliminaba, no sabemos el por qué, pero una tarde apareció frente a tus padres y los enfrentó. Tus padres eran muy fuertes, pero no pudieron hacerle frente y murieron protegiéndote. ―le resumió lo contado por Kisuke aquel día que le llevaron a Ichigo.

Ichigo estaba muy asombrado.

―También intentó matarte a ti pero no pudo. ―agregó Zaraki. Ichigo no entendía porque quería matarlo a él, si apenas era un niño de seis años. ―Es por eso que eres famoso, porque eres el único que ha sobrevivido a una maldición.

Ichigo sentía dolor, pues la muerte de sus padres había sido cruel.

―¿Y qué pasó con él? ―preguntó.

―Algunos dicen que murió, otros que está escondido en alguna parte porque perdió sus poderes.

―Ahora que sabes la verdad tienes que decidir si irás o no a la Academia Shinigami. ―comentó Kukaku. ―ahí te enseñarán a usar la magia y revelar tu verdadero poder.

―Iré. ―respondió Ichigo decidido.

Esa misma tarde él se fue con Zaraki rumbo a la academia Shinigami.

Y así fue como comenzó la gran aventura del muchacho de cabello naranja, del niño que vivió.

* * *

><p><strong>Este one shot ya lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo pero apenas me animé a subirlo, espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Saludos.**


End file.
